WrongWrongWrong
by KumoFuzei
Summary: "He knew it was wrong, but he just couldn't stop staring." It's all wrong for T.K. Will he solve the problem that has no solution or will it all become too much? Angst galore.
1. Phones lines and open windows

**Disclaimer: I do not and will probably never own digimon, much to my dismay. This was a little burst of inspiration I had, this story contains suggestive themes and one use of bad language. Enjoy!**

**It contains a sort of Yaoi, not sure why I did it. I don't think it'll be lemon and if it is it will be entirely implied and not explicit. It's more about the feelings behind so a shoenen-ai or whatever it's called nowadays.**

* * *

><p>He knew it was wrong, but he just couldn't stop staring. There was no beauty that matched what was currently in his eyesight but it was forbidden. He knew that much because it wasn't right to be a homosexual. "T.K, pay attention" Kari hissed as she saw the teacher looking at T.K's vacant stare. T.K nodded and tried to look more interested until she spun back to the board. That's when he resumed his staring at Davis "So anyway I think I might ask Davis out, he's kinda cute and well..." Kari paused as T.K turned to her with a shocked look on his face. She twiddled her thumbs. "Well I wanna give him a shot, since me and you are over." Kari said finally. T.K turned back to the board with an angry stare, Kari tried to get his attention but he didn't give her even the most noticeable response.<p>

"T.K what's the capital of Japan?" the teacher asked as T.K resumed his staring of Davis.  
>"Davis" T.K replied with a vacant stare. The whole class laughed and Davis spun around as T.K blushed.<br>"No..." the teacher said slowly before resuming her rant. Davis looked at T.K with a raised eyebrow, turned and winked at Kari and then spoke.  
>"What was that about, was it a fat joke? I've been hitting the gym but the burgers are finally catching up..." Davis' words flew straight over T.K but he quickly realised he had to reply.<br>"Yeah" T.K said with a smile. Kari shrugged her shoulders as Davis was about to ask for a better answer she spoke.  
>"Hey, Davis! Come to my house tonight?" she hissed. Davis spun his head and grinned broadly.<br>"Of course. I'll be there at ten." Davis said as he spun around and pounded his fist in the air in accomplishment.  
>"Yes, Davis?" the teacher asked.<br>"I... urhh..." Davis stammered.  
>"You put your hand up when I asked: 'How do you fry an egg?' so what is the answer?" their feminine, slightly beautiful teacher asked as she brushed some brown hair from her face.<br>"Get a chicken to lay it into the pan?" Davis answered, confused. The class laughed again and Davis spun back around as the teacher sighed again. As she did the bell went and everyone packed up. "Okay, see you guys tomorrow!" The teacher shouted as the class filed out.

Davis and T.K were the last ones left in as Davis searched desperately for something. "Where's my phone?" Davis asked angrily as he searched his bag furiously. He didn't even know that T.K had taken it during their sports lesson earlier that day, just for this reason.  
>"I don't know but if you want come back to mine and we can phone Kari from there, since she is already gone you probably want to work out the details" T.K said with a smile.<br>"Yeah, thanks, T.K" Davis said with a grin.

They walked out and T.K grinned, his plan had come to fruition, he moved to grab Davis' hand but he realised he shouldn't move too fast. They walked back through the park, it was a lovely scene. One that T.K had often imagined he and Davis would make passionate love in. It would be illegal but that made it all the more sweet.  
>"So Davis..." T.K began as they walked.<br>"Yeah?" Davis asked. He turned his beautiful head to face T.K and smiled. T.K felt himself vanish into those absorbing eyes and luscious brown locks. "T.K?" Davis shook his hand in front of T.K to bring him back to reality.  
>"Yeah?" T.K muttered.<br>"You've been really spaced out recently" Davis began.  
>"Yeah" T.K whispered, leaning in towards Davis.<br>"Why?" Davis asked. This one sentence broke T.K's trance.  
>"Oh, I dunno. Just family troubles I guess" T.K thought of the best answer he could give and regretted it immediately as Davis raised an eyebrow. He then placed one hand on T.K's shoulder. They both stopped walking. Davis leaned forwards; T.K did the same as the leaves around them danced like a chorus cheering T.K on. He felt Davis' arms wrap around him and sighed.<br>"It'll be okay" Davis said with a smile, releasing the hug sooner than T.K would have liked.  
>"Thanks" T.K muttered with a smile.<p>

They walked the rest of the journey with minimal small talk. It stressed T.K out more than not having Davis at all. "So when do we get to yours?" Davis asked, tiredly.  
>"It's just up here" T.K explained, walking up the street. Davis followed.<br>"Are your parents in?" Davis asked. T.K thought about it 'Why on earth would I ask you to come if they were?' his brain screamed.  
>"Nah, they're out" T.K said, coolly.<br>"Cool." Davis said with a smile as their sneakers crunched on the gravel.

Eventually they reached the red wooden door and T.K twisted his key and they entered into the small urban home. "Nice" Davis said to break the silence.  
>"Thanks" T.K replied. It wasn't the first time Davis had been here but it was their first time here alone.<br>"It's different without people drinking on the stairs and alcohol and puke on the floor" Davis laughed with a half hearted smile.  
>T.K smiled meekly back and dropped his bag. He kicked off his shoes and walked into the kitchen.<br>"Can I just use the phone when I want?" Davis asked, looking at the phone by the door.  
>T.K panicked "Ermm... Yeah." he said uneasily as he realised this wouldn't last much longer.<br>"Thanks" Davis called as he began to dial a number. T.K searched around desperately until he found the solution to this problem. He crept into the garage from the door within the kitchen. Pushing the heavy metal door open quietly was no easy task but T.K was athletic, more so than Davis, or so Kari had said. He snuck over to the fuse box and opened it. He looked at all the switches, there were so many. T.K sighed and flicked them all for downstairs then ran back out of the garage.

"T.K!" Davis called, panicked. T.K ran out into the hall and looked at Davis.  
>"Yeah?" he asked, nonchalantly.<br>"I didn't break it, I swear it just went dead before Kari answered" he muttered meekly. In the darkness Davis looked mysterious and yet still desirable. "Sorr-" Davis began.  
>"Shh, it's fine" T.K said, slightly seductively but not enough so it was obvious. "Come up to my room, I think my mobile is in there" T.K explained as he indicated to the stairs. Davis nodded and began to walk up. T.K was hot on his heels; he had wanted to see that bottom for a long time and now he could see it just fine. Davis spun as they walked up the long staircase; he looked at T.K's weird staring and then spoke suddenly.<br>"Is there something you want?" he asked as he reached the top of the stairs and looked at T.K. T.K continued to stare at the same level, he could now see the front; the bulge. "T.K!" Davis shouted, feeling slightly violated but he wasn't sure why.  
>"What?" T.K asked, looking up.<br>"What are you looking at?" Davis asked, covering himself.  
>"What are you going on about, it's just how I walk upstairs" T.K said, with false confusion.<br>"Never mind" Davis said with a sigh.  
>"I think there is something up with you, not me." T.K said with a tone of aggression but he quickly realised that would just start a fight so he changed tactics. "Maybe you're too warm" he suggested. Even he could tell the temperature wasn't very high.<p>

"Maybe" Davis muttered as he entered T.K's room. T.K walked over and put his hand towards Davis' face. Davis flinched initially but T.K just sighed and placed the back of his hand onto Davis' head.  
>"Yeah you are really warm" T.K fibbed. Davis moved to feel his head but T.K pulled his hand away "lie down, I'll find my phone" T.K said as he pushed him onto his bed and walked over to the window, opening it. He felt a chill run over him; it made his member rise slightly in anticipation as he thought of Davis in his bed. Davis sighed and closed his eyes lightly as he lay comfortably on the bed.<br>"T.K?" Davis asked as he lay there on the bed T.K had thought of him so frequently on.  
>"Yeah?"<br>"Do you think Kari likes me?" Davis asked, concerned he looked up at the immediately silent T.K who was pretending to look for his phone.  
>"No" T.K lied, he had heard Kari say only the other day that she loved Davis but she didn't matter if T.K wanted Davis – nothing did.<br>"Ahh" Davis sighed with sadness in his voice.  
>"But..."<br>"What?" Davis begged for more information.  
>"Well, I heard that someone else likes you" T.K began. He immediately regretted saying anything as he bent over slowly and purposefully, while pretending to look for his phone, with Davis staring at him and waiting for a response. He found himself become furious when he finally found the stupid piece of technology.<br>"Who?" Davis asked, excitedly.  
>"Erm... Oh I found my phone!" T.K exclaimed.<p>

Davis grinned and sat up. "You stay there, I'll come over" T.K said, walking over he leapt onto the bed and passed the phone to Davis. Davis tapped the screen expectantly but it didn't turn on.  
>"It's broke?" Davis muttered with a heavy heart.<br>"What?" T.K exclaimed. He knew why though; the battery was in his pocket.  
>"Oh well, wanna play a video game?" T.K asked as he got up and threw a controller to Davis. Davis shrugged and watched as T.K bent over and turned on the system slowly. "Like what you see?" T.K asked as he grabbed a game.<br>"What!?" Davis said, wiping away the bead of drool at the corner of his mouth.  
>"I mean the game..." T.K said slowly, showing him the game box as it loaded onto the screen.<br>"Oh" Davis felt completely embarrassed.  
>"Yeah... so..." T.K felt uneasy so he sat down and began to play, Davis did the same and not a word was said.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Let me know what you think whether it's good or bad and how you think the story will play out?<br>**


	2. Sandwiches, soccer and horseplay

**I don't own Digimon.**

* * *

><p>T.K threw his controller onto the floor in anger after losing again. "Looks like I win again" Davis laughed.<br>"Yeah, so what kind of..." T.K paused and moved closer to Davis. "Prize do you want?" he asked, slightly breathlessly. Davis got off the bed and walked over to the window, breathing deeply. "Damn it T.K you have to try harder!" he joked.  
>"I know I do" T.K muttered angrily. He turned and saw Davis turn around. He had taken off his blue hooded sweatshirt and looked tired.<br>"T.K it's hot in here can I open the other window?" Davis asked as he rubbed his head in frustration at the heat. T.K nodded slowly.  
>"Sure..." he stammered. Davis hadn't seemed to notice his advances - it was both a shame and not at the same time.<p>

Davis flicked the latch on the window and fresh, cool air burst into the room. It chilled T.K and coupled with Davis' presence in his rooms he felt his nipples slowly becoming erect. "Let's erm... go grab something to eat, yeah, eat!" T.K announced quickly as he rushed out of the room and down the stairs. He opened the fridge and realised the electric was still off so he rushed over to the fuse box and flicked it all on again. Davis came downstairs slowly and confusedly.  
>"Hey T.K the phone is working!" he exclaimed. T.K grimaced, he'd been caught out.<br>"I made sandwiches! You can come and eat" T.K shouted.  
>"But I'll just be a second" Davis protested.<br>"Well then I'll eat yours" T.K called back as he began to hurriedly make a sandwich – he threw a lump of cheese and the first piece of meat in the fridge he found into it and slammed another piece of bread on top just in time for Davis to rush in and claim it.  
>"This isn't much of a sandwich" Davis complained.<br>"Urh..."  
>"Where's yours?"<br>"Urhhh..."  
>"You ate it already? I'm going to have to catch up!" Davis joked as he put the phone down on the kitchen counter.<p>

T.K looked around for a way to get rid of the phone. He spotted the microwave and grinned. He pretended to fall and sent Davis' plate flying onto the floor. "Hey!" Davis yelled but he quickly sighed and began to pick everything up. His bottom was perfectly in T.K's eye line but he couldn't be distracted, not now. He grabbed the phone and dropped it into the microwave.  
>"Sorry" T.K fibbed as Davis placed the mangled sandwich back onto the cracked plate.<br>"It's still good" Davis announced, he went to take a bite but paused as he spotted the phone in the microwave. T.K knew he had been found out so he had to think quickly.  
>"You can't eat that! It might have glass in!" T.K exclaimed. He swiped the sandwich and then handed it back with a stern face as he pointed to the bin.<br>"You're no fun, T.K" Davis groaned as he trundled over to the bin and dropped it in with a moping aura around him.  
>"Your hair is nice" T.K commented, he felt taken aback as he realised what he had just said and turned around; pretending to fumble with bread.<br>"Thanks..." Davis stuttered as he thought through what had just been said. "Yours is awesome too" he added with a grin. T.K blushed but hid it quickly as he spun back around.  
>"Thanks, Davis..." he mumbled as he tried to think of how to get out of the kitchen and away from the phone.<br>"We should-"  
>"Let's go play soccer" Davis exclaimed as he opened T.K's patio door and walked outside. T.K grinned, it was all too easy.<p>

"Well we need to pick teams" T.K joked as he walked outside.  
>"Right... you be shirts and I'll be skins" Davis laughed as he took off his top and threw it to the ground. It all happened in slow motion for T.K as he stared at the spectacular body that lay before him.<br>"You look good" T.K announced. He realised how bad it sounded so he had to think fast "Those workouts at the gym really paid off" he added with a chuckle.  
>"Are you being sarcastic? You know I can never tell" Davis moaned as he started to balance the ball on the tip of his foot.<br>"No, but if I was being truthful I'd say you look like a sack of potatoes" T.K joked.  
>"Hey!" Davis exclaimed. T.K waved with a grin. Davis roared in a joking way and leapt through the air onto T.K.<br>T.K immediately felt like all was right in the world as he felt Davis' body rub against his own. He pushed back against Davis but he did not really want to get him off. He loved having Davis try to pin him down on the garden's grass. He writhed around with his lower body until he found it – the thing that he wanted to feel more than anything else – Davis' member rubbing against him, bliss. Davis eventually tried to get off so T.K knew he had to do something. He flipped the encounter so that he was on top and rubbed his own genitals on Davis. He quickly realised how hard his groin area was becoming so he punched Davis – only softly – on the face and then leapt to his feet. Davis charged at him and rugby tackled him to the ground "Nice try" he ribbed as he punched T.K back. T.K punched back again and it quickly turned into a ten minute fist fight.

Davis eventually climbed off T.K and breathed heavily. "You've gotten better since the time we fought over Kari" he complimented.  
>"You have too" T.K commented with a smile as he lay next to Davis, he was panting too.<br>"I won though" Davis laughed.  
>"I let you win" T.K interjected. Davis turned to look at him with shock.<br>"Pshhh whatever, I still won" Davis retorted.  
>"I won the girl, isn't that what counts?" T.K replied with a grin. Davis punched him on the shoulder softly.<br>"Yeah, but I think she's mine now." he breathed heavily. Davis paused and turned his head to face T.K as T.K looked the other way "Oh sorry... I forgot" Davis stammered.  
>"It's cool" T.K told him. "We should go get a shower; we could do it together – like after practice – to save time since my shower is so big and then I can thrash you on another game." T.K suggested. Davis turned his head, considering what had been said.<br>"Okay, sounds good" Davis laughed as he got up and then helped T.K to his feet.

* * *

><p><strong>T.K managed to trick Davis into getting naked twice? He really is crafty! Let me know what you thought!<strong>


	3. Showers, rubber ducks and frying pans

**I don't own Digimon.**

* * *

><p>Both of them got up from the mud and headed inside. T.K made sure to rush Davis through the kitchen and away from the phone despite the protests. "T.K" Davis shouted as he was pushed towards the stairs Davis forcibly stopped himself.<br>"What?" T.K whined.  
>"Why are you in such a rush?"<br>"Oh..." T.K panicked "No reason" he chirped. "I'm just feeling gross is all." he admitted, he did feel a little dirty after all that.  
>"Fine then, but I can walk on my own" Davis snapped back as he walked upstairs. T.K gave him leeway and made sure he didn't look at him, not even a glance, as tempting as it was.<p>

T.K bumped into Davis' groin and stopped suddenly, Davis didn't say anything, and he didn't even seem shocked. "T.K..." he muttered. T.K looked up and frowned.  
>"Yeah?"<br>"Sorry, for snapping..." Davis mumbled. He was awful at apologising.  
>"It's fine" T.K laughed. "The shower is still in that room" T.K pointed but Davis leaned towards him suddenly. T.K panicked "Yeah, just there" he told Davis, turning him and showing him the room. Davis looked over at the shower and then moved away from T.K's face again.<br>"Yeah, sure" Davis muttered, walking into the bathroom and throwing his shorts onto the ground quickly. T.K had to turn away when he saw Davis in so little clothing – it was a little too much for him to cope with at the moment.

The shower was turned on suddenly and T.K could hear Davis taking his boxers off. He really wanted to go in and look but he knew that was too far, Davis would notice if he was staring at his junk, surely? "T.K!" Davis called  
>"Yeah?" T.K shouted back.<br>"You coming in or not?" Davis laughed as he stepped into the shower. T.K threw off his shirt and tensed his stomach muscles and pectoral muscles as he walked into the bathroom. Davis wasn't looking but T.K still kept tensed, if Davis saw him looking pathetic compared to himself then he'd never like him.  
>T.K slowly pulled down his trousers but he caught a glimpse of the water running down Davis and he slowly felt his boxers began to bulge. He panicked and ran back out of the bathroom quickly, sitting down as soon as he was out of sight. "T.K" Davis shouted through the sound of the shower.<br>"... Yeah...?" T.K called back as nonchalantly as he could.  
>"Where've you gone?" Davis gurgled as he allowed the water to fall into his mouth and spat it up into the air with a grin as he made his mouth into a fountain.<br>"I'm just grabbing," T.K paused and searched around, there was only a few things which caught his eye. Some condoms that were sitting on his mother's dresser – he shivered in disgust – a plant pot which seemed inappropriate and then finally a bright pink, scented rubber duck Kari had got him. "My rubber duck, I always shower with it!" T.K fumbled as he grabbed it and walked back into the bathroom.

"I'm just,"  
>"Just get in!" Davis interrupted, angrily. T.K slowly took his pants off then realised he wasn't tensing so he quickly tensed but he was beginning to feel very silly as the duck squeaked. "It squeaks? Great..." Davis muttered unenthusiastically. T.K opened the shower door and climbed in slowly. Because it was a power shower two people didn't have to share one shower head because each of the many holes in one of the three walls was a shower head. T.K turned the opposite way to Davis and started showering but he knew Davis was nearly done. He had to take a glance, somehow, he needed this.<br>"Davis?" T.K called.  
>"Yeah?" Davis shouted above the shower.<br>"Pass the soap" T.K asked as the warm water covered him.  
>"Okay" Davis replied. He reached and grabbed the soap but he suddenly dropped it and started to laugh "I've dropped the soap" he chuckled. T.K spun and tried to pick it up but Davis had already bent over to grab the soap so as soon as T.K turned around he felt his groin rub against Davis' buttock. Somehow Davis didn't notice so T.K stayed there and bent over to get the soap. Davis flew up suddenly and head butted T.K which knocked him onto the floor.<br>"I'm so sor-" Davis began before T.K slid across the bottom of the shower and wiped out Davis's legs. T.K and Davis rolled about on the bath as they both tried to get up but with the help of the soap and the other shower products that kept getting knocked – mostly by T.K – they ended up lay down in the bottom of the shower laughing. "Reckon we can get up?" Davis asked curiously as they both lay there. T.K shrugged.  
>"I'm comfy" he joked. Davis smiled but as soon as the smile was over T.K's eyes drifted south. He spotted the lengthy membrane that belonged to Davis and had to bite his lip so he didn't bite it.<p>

Davis got to his feet abruptly and grabbed hold of the shower door's handle to hold himself up. By now T.K knew he was becoming erect so he burst to his feet and spun around. He slid all over the place but just barely managed to keep his balance. "Something wrong, buddy?" Davis asked. He grabbed hold of T.K with his strong arms and held him still to stop him sliding about.  
>"Nope, just got a dead bum is all" T.K replied, rubbing his bum.<br>"Want me to kiss it better?" Davis taunted. T.K desperately wanted to say yes but he knew he shouldn't.  
>"I'll give you something to kiss better" T.K shouted. He spun and hit Davis with the shower bottle and then pushed him over. Davis rolled around the floor before T.K grabbed the soap and leapt out. As Davis sat up the lump of soap hit him in the head and T.K pulled a towel on – now he was safe.<p>

"It's on!" Davis shouted, he tried to leap out of the bath but fell straight back over.  
>"I think it's off for you" T.K told him as he grabbed hold of the thermostat for the shower and turned it all the way down to zero degrees. Davis saw the low temperature and nearly burst into tears.<br>"T-" he shivered and T.K began to laugh "KAY!" Davis screeched as the cold water hit his body. T.K burst out laughing.  
>"Yes?" he chuckled.<br>"You're dead" Davis stated with a grin.  
>"Catch me first" T.K told him as he started to run around his own house in the desperate attempt to find boxers. He ran into his mum's room and saw a thong and immediately left, although it would be good for Davis for now it was a no-no. T.K ran into his room while Davis still struggled to get out and pulled on a pair of boxers quickly and threw the towel to the ground. Davis leapt out of the shower and immediately fell flat on his face.<br>"Having a hard time?" T.K asked as he ran out of the room, past the bathroom and downstairs all the while taunting Davis.  
>"Just you wait" Davis insisted as he finally got to his feet with a groan and pulled on a towel. He ran from the bathroom and chased T.K down the stairs with speed.<br>"Did you forget I was on track?" Davis asked as T.K ran into the kitchen.  
>"Nope." T.K replied as Davis ran in and a metal pan hit him in the face in the most old time comical fashion possible. "Did you forget I took home-economics for a week before I got kicked out?" T.K retorted.<br>"Yeah, I did." Davis groaned. T.K ran straight back upstairs; he knew what he had to do now. Davis was hot on his heels but the mission would be accomplished soon.

T.K ran into the bathroom, opened the window and threw Davis's shirt and pants out before grabbing his boxers and dangling them as Davis ran in and saw his clothes fluttering away. "T.K!" he exclaimed, shocked.  
>"All's fair in" he began. He wished Davis would finish it but he knew he wouldn't.<br>"Don't you dare drop them" Davis told him, inching closer.  
>"Or what?" T.K asked. He swiftly grabbed hold of the fold in Davis' towel with his free hand and taunted him by tugging at both. "One or the other" he teased. Davis made a move for his boxers so T.K threw them out the window and as Davis ran over to watch them fly away in the breeze like a little white and blue butterfly T.K threw the towel in the toilet. His mum wouldn't be happy but now Davis was naked. Now the fun could begin.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed that and if you did then feel free to let me know and if you didn't then tell me why not ^_^.<br>**


	4. Clothes, Alcohol and tears

**I don't own Digimon.**

* * *

><p>Davis' eyes became wide and he looked at T.K in shock "M- my- my clothes!" he stammered, astonished.<br>"They're long gone" T.K chuckled.  
>"I need to go home at some point!" Davis exclaimed.<br>"Fine, I'll lend you some clothes" T.K groaned, sad to be ending the fun. They both left the bathroom and went straight into his room.  
>"So why was your phone in a microwave?" Davis asked as he walked over and sat on the bed.<br>"It's in a microwave!?" T.K exclaimed with mock surprise.  
>"Yea- Yeah…" Davis muttered, looking around the room "You get through a lot of Kleenex don't you?" Davis asked, inspecting the mostly empty box next to T.K's bed. T.K remembered the picture of Davis in there and how it was the reason for the empty box and rushed over.<br>"I'll put that over here" T.K told him; placing it on the drawers. He grabbed Davis some boxers and threw them over. He knew that he'd never wash them if he got them back. Davis pulled them on and then laughed.  
>"I'm wearing your boxers, I never thought this would happen" Davis laughed.<br>"My mum has some knickers in the next room if you'd prefer" T.K joked.  
>"Tempting, but I'll stick with these" Davis chuckled.<p>

Davis pulled on the boxers while T.K watched; it didn't seem to deter either of them that it was not something that tended to happen very often for heterosexual people. Davis looked at T.K expectantly after admiring the boxers on himself and T.K simply looked straight back "Ahem…" Davis fake coughed.  
>"Oh! A shirt and pants, here" T.K stammered, throwing him some clothes and leaving the room as he got ready, oh how he wanted to tear those clothes straight back off. "Now what do I do?" T.K whispered aloud to himself. He had no idea where to go because time was running out now. He wanted Davis, and he wanted him fast but it seemed like he'd never flip Davis and then it clicked in his mind. The one thing that could turn any man or woman, even if it was just once: alcohol. He ran down the stairs and into his kitchen. The fridge was devoid of anything useful so he began to search around, silently and speedily in the hopes of spotting anything. He headed into the garage and spotted the big black beer fridge that his mother kept. He opened it up and looked inside. Jackpot! The fridge was packed with all manner of alcohols: lager, beer, vodka and so much more; T.K felt as if he was going to pass out. He mumbled as he read the label of a can of lager and then grabbed two, heading upstairs with both of them quickly. He burst into his bedroom to see Davis with his hand down his pants. Davis quickly pulled it out and smiled, meekly "What you… ah hem… got there?" Davis asked, stammering. He was wearing T.K's old blue shirt with a picture of a dancing cat on the front and a pair of plain brown shorts which showed off his muscular calves.<br>"Just some drinks" T.K replied while handing him a can and opening his own although he didn't plan to drink very much – he needed his wits about him. Davis laughed, opened the can with a snap and then swung it to knock against T.K's. The metal clanged and the two both began to drink but T.K stopped before Davis did. In fact, Davis kept going until the can was empty, at which point he crushed the can against his head and opened his mouth wide.  
>"Wooooo!" he screamed with a laugh, T.K chuckled lightly and produced another can from behind his back.<br>"Here" he insisted. Davis nodded in recognition, took the can and began to drink.

It only took a few cans for Davis to start getting rowdier while T.K still nursed the first one and watched Davis slowly becoming crazy – he even threw stuff around the room. "Calm down, bud" T.K insisted, pushing his friend onto his bed and handing him his can. Davis nodded and continued drinking while T.K rushed downstairs to get more alcohol; he was so close now that he could practically smell it.

He reached into the fridge and paused, what if his mum realised? "Ahh, she doesn't drink that often, it'll take her ages to notice" T.K reassured himself, grabbing the largest bottle of vodka and two bottles of beer and heading back upstairs. He got up and heard a silent sobbing in the bedroom. He tapped the door open and saw Davis crying. "Hey, Davis, buddy" T.K interrupted, his voice in a sing song tone. Davis wiped his eyes hurriedly.  
>"To friendship" he cheered half-heartedly while sniffling.<br>What's up?" T.K asked, handing him a bottle. Davis tried to open it but fumbled and dropped it on the bed; it shattered. He burst into tears and wrapped his arms around T.K, who, tentatively, returned the hug. "Calm down," he soothed "just tell me what's wrong."  
>"She hasn't text me or anything" Davis wailed.<br>"Who?" T.K asked.  
>"Kari!"<br>"Oh, I see" T.K mumbled, downtrodden that even now he still remembered her.  
>"But you," Davis looked up "you are here!" He touched T.K on the nose "T.K" he muttered in awe, T.K smiled and Davis leaned in – hopefully to kiss him.<p>

It was so close, their faces were about to touch and then… Davis fell into T.K's arms and began to sob again "You don't have your phone, remember buddy." T.K reminded him, lifting him back up to look him in the eyes although he liked how close Davis' head had been to his groin.  
>"Oh, yeah" Davis laughed, he burst into raucous laughter and then stole the other bottle from T.K's hand – the vodka – and began to drink it like there was no tomorrow until his face contorted in disgust and he pulled it from his lips and sprayed the spirit all over the room. "That's gross" he moaned, much drunker than he had been so far as the vodka that he had actually drunk quickly took effect.<br>"I know, I know" T.K soothed, hugging Davis' head as he swayed from side to side and continued to drink the vodka; despite disliking it earlier. "I'll go grab some more bottles, you be careful, okay?" T.K whispered in Davis' ear before getting up and leaving the room, and Davis, messier than ever before.

He reached into the fridge and finally realised that it was emptying noticeably but he still grabbed four more bottles, it didn't matter, he was so close now! He rushed back upstairs and saw Davis lay on the bed, hugging the bottle of vodka. T.K saw his bottle of beer that he had left behind empty and sat down the other four bottles on the drawers before climbing onto the bed to see Davis sleeping soundly "Lightweight." T.K muttered, affectionately. He wasn't complaining but he suddenly felt quite bad as he touched Davis' bulge – he was taking advantage.

* * *

><p><strong>So let me know what you thought!<br>**


	5. Glass, Condoms and Hair

**I don't own Digimon.**

* * *

><p>T.K stopped what he was doing and wiped the glass and bottle opener off the bed and then tucked Davis in, it wasn't right. He had to stop thinking like this. He dropped the shards of glass into the bin and then checked the time: it was seven o'clock, Davis was expected at Kari's in three hours and he wasn't even awake. "I'll give him a few minutes…" T.K muttered as he walked into his mum's room and grabbed one of her many boxes of condoms "Strawberry flavour?" T.K mumbled aloud. "How can a condom taste of strawberry?" he asked aloud. He shrugged and opened the box and began to suck one of the latex contraptions while he walked back into his room to see Davis awake and looking around already. T.K felt his cheeks become a deep crimson as Davis stared at him.<br>"Are those condoms?" Davis asked with his eyebrow raised in confusion.  
>"Ye- Yes." T.K replied, completely mortified as he placed them onto his dresser.<br>"Why've you just went and got those?" Davis asked, pulling the quilt tighter around himself.  
>"No reason, just found them lying around and wanted to know if they really tasted of strawberry" T.K mumbled, walking over to the bed next to Davis.<br>"So do they?" Davis asked, curious as he grabbed a bottle of beer and started drinking again.  
>"Try it and see" T.K grinned, handing him the sucked condom. Davis testily took it and sucked it which T.K enjoyed immensely.<br>"Yuck!" Davis exclaimed throwing it to the floor "It tastes of your spit"  
>"I did just suck it" T.K passed Davis another bottle as he finished the one in his hand.<br>"Are you trying to get me drunk?" Davis asked with a giggle and a hiccup.  
>"No… Why would I do that?" T.K replied.<br>"Oh, okay, it must be me" Davis laughed as he drunk a little more.

Davis eventually ran out of bottles in the room except the vodka but by now he was so drunk it didn't matter "T.K" he whispered, loudly.  
>"What?" T.K asked, a little tiredly.<br>"You smell of sexy" Davis giggled, falling back onto the pillow and laughing louder and louder until he burped and then started laughing again.  
>"Sounds like a pick up line for Kari" T.K immediately regretted saying it but he turned to see Davis' eyes grow wide and tears form in them.<br>"I miss her!" Davis sobbed.  
>"I know" T.K sighed; wrapping his arms around Davis after Davis held out his arms and started clapping like a seal.<br>"What time is it?" Davis shouted, bursting up and looking around until he fell over "I have to go see Kari!" he yelled, trying to push himself up but failing to do so.  
>"Not yet, don't worry" T.K reassured him.<br>Davis looked at T.K and then beckoned with his arms "lie on the floor!" he angrily shouted which just caused T.K to stare at him blankly but eventually he sighed and got up from the bed. "You're a good friend." Davis beamed  
>"Mmmhmm, I know I am" T.K muttered as he lay down on the floor next to Davis who wrapped his arm around his head and began to play with his hair.<br>"Your hair is so soft" Davis whispered.  
>"I'm glad you noticed" T.K grumbled sarcastically.<p>

"T.K do you love me?" Davis asked after they had lay there for a while.  
>"Sure, you're a great friend" T.K replied, confused.<br>"I mean do you _love_ me?" Davis wondered aloud.  
>"Why would you ask something like that?" T.K retreated away from Davis in shock.<br>"I've just got a vibe, and it's not like I've never considered it. I have an open mind" Davis replied, turning to look at him with bed hair but T.K somehow still found him sexy.  
>"Well tell your vibe it's wrong" T.K laughed.<br>"Oh, so you'd never want to… kiss me?" Davis laughed.  
>"Dammit, you had me going" T.K laughed.<br>"I so got you!" Davis began rolling round on the floor as he laughed until he realised that he should check the time.  
>"You've still got time; wanna play a quick game of basketball?" T.K asked, getting up he offered a hand to Davis.<br>"Sure," Davis climbed up "I'll whoop your ass again"

They both headed out the back of T.K's house to the basketball hoop and T.K passed the ball to Davis "You can go first" T.K told him with a smile.  
>"Okay" Davis replied with a laugh. He bounced the ball with his right hand and then tried to run forwards but found himself tripping over his own feet and subsequently knocking the ball into T.K's face. Davis fell onto the floor with a thud as T.K held his hand on his nose as pain erupted from it.<br>"Why did you do that?" T.K yelled angrily.  
>"I'm sorry, I'm just" Davis sat up and his head lolled about "everything is spinning!" his voice seemed distant and childish. T.K sighed; he couldn't stay mad at that childish grin of delight.<br>"It's fine, we'll start again, stand up" T.K called over and bounced the ball towards Davis. Davis caught it.  
>"Oooh, what's this?" he laughed and spun it around in his hands and then got to his feet. He began to bounce it again and this time managed to actually move with it, albeit slowly. T.K walked over to Davis and knocked the ball out of his hands and pivoted around him before he threw it into the basket. "Hey, that's cheating!" Davis insisted fervently while stamping his foot. T.K giggled.<br>"It's still my point"  
>"Says who?"<br>"Says me."  
>"Well I have a bone to pick with me" Davis staggered towards T.K in a drunken stupor.<br>"Oh really?" T.K laughed "Well then, bring it"  
>"I am" Davis swung his fist at T.K but T.K had next to no trouble avoiding the blow and landing one of his own which made Davis stagger backwards.<p>

Davis hiccupped and then ran at T.K with his fist raised up but tripped and fell straight into T.K's arms. "You're so good to me" Davis grinned and grabbed hold of T.K's face. T.K bent down as Davis kept pulling him until the two were on the floor at which point Davis kissed T.K on the forehead and then wiped his lips. "You taste salty" he stuck out his tongue and made sounds of disgust. Clearly the alcohol had enforced a second wind on Davis and T.K realised he was actually quite sweaty again. "Let's go watch a movie!" Davis pushed T.K off him and charged back into the house but fell over and clambered about before he got anywhere near the living room.  
>"Why did I have to get him drunk?" T.K chided himself. "I just want a kiss why is it this hard" he grumbled and then sighed "I better go stop him from choking on his own tongue" he walked back inside and into the living room and saw Davis sat on the sofa hugging his vodka bottle.<br>"I want popcorn" he whined as soon as he saw T.K.  
>"I'll go make some, what do you want to watch?" he asked but then he realised he had the opportunity to make Davis watch whatever he wanted. "How about Brokeback Mountain?" he suggested.<br>"Yeah, that one!" Davis chimed as he took another swig of the vodka.

T.K grabbed the DVD from the side and slipped it into the TV and turned it on for Davis to watch while he went to the kitchen. He opened a cupboard and withdrew a bag of popcorn and then opened it to look at the contents before he took it over to the microwave. He placed it inside and turned up the timer before going back to watch Davis. He was grinning happily and pounding his fist in the air for some reason or another so T.K left him and went back to the kitchen. Suddenly he saw the microwave fizzing and realised the phone was still in there. "Crap!" he yelled as he ran over and stopped the microwave. He withdrew the phone and looked it over. "Still working" he breathed a sigh of relief and placed it on the side and withdrew the popcorn. He ate a piece and shrugged before grabbing a white bowl and pouring all the popcorn into the bowl.

He walked back into the room with the popcorn and saw Davis laughing at something or other. He noticed it was a raunchy scene of the movie so he sat down close to Davis. He could feel Davis's heart beat as he leant against him. Suddenly he found his heart beating faster and panicked that Davis could feel his heartbeat. He tried to slow it down but it wasn't working. "This is so gooey and yummy" Davis moaned as he placed a handful of popcorn into his mouth but spilled most of them down himself. T.K laughed and brushed them off but then he spotted Davis trying to lick a piece of popcorn which was caught on his cheek. T.K pulled it off.  
>"Open wide" he teased as he held it in front of Davis's face. Davis laughed and opened his mouth wide. As T.K placed it in Davis clamped his mouth shut on his fingers forcing T.K to have them sucked and nibbled as he withdrew them.<br>"Your fingers taste yummy" Davis grinned toothily. T.K laughed weakly.  
>"Thanks"<br>"I love popcorn!" Davis cheered. "What're those two guys doing?" he asked.  
>"I'm not sure" T.K looked and saw the two men touching each other.<br>"Well, it sure looks fun, they look so happy" Davis hiccupped and then had another drink of his vodka. T.K longed for Davis and himself to be emulating what was happening especially now Davis seemed to think it was fun but he was so scared to even touch Davis with clothes on never mind with clothes off. "I'm sleepy" Davis rested his head into T.K's lap and took a drink of his vodka. T.K didn't know what to do. Davis's head was so close to his – quickly growing – member and he couldn't contain his excitement, happiness or arousal. He tried to think of things to subside the swelling: a table; his grandma; that really ugly politician. Finally he found himself able to keep Davis's head there but then he didn't know what to do with his hands because at the moment he was just holding them in the air due to his fear of touching Davis. Davis yawned and grabbed T.K's arm and pulled it around his body. T.K felt the muscly chest in his hand and longed to venture south but for now he had to stay true so he placed his other hand onto Davis's head and ruffled his hair. Davis smiled and had another drink of the vodka.

* * *

><p><strong>So I hope that was enjoyable and if it waswasn't then let me know! **

**What'll happen next in the story, any thoughts?**


	6. Fish, Plastic Toys and Fighting

**I don't own Digimon.**

* * *

><p>Davis sat up after a while and stretched his arms. "This is a good movie, what's it called again?" he asked.<br>"I can't remember, I think it's Die Hard?" T.K lied.  
>"I thought I'd seen all of Die Hard" Davis mumbled as he thought in his head more capably due to the alcohol beginning to wear off. "When do the cowboys start shooting people with their guns?"<br>"I'm not sure, let's keep watching" T.K said as he placed his hand into the popcorn bowl absent-mindedly but he suddenly found that Davis's hand was in there too. The two looked at each other awkwardly now that Davis wasn't as drunk as previously and slowly took their hands out.  
>"Awkward hand touch" Davis laughed lightly.<br>"Yeah" T.K muttered, he wished he had held onto that hand longer. Davis laughed and lay back down in T.K's lap.  
>"Why don't we invite the others round?" he suggested.<br>"Maybe a bit later, they're probably still walking home" T.K knew they weren't because it was getting late but Davis had no concept of time currently.  
>"Oh yeah, maybe later" he took a drink of the vodka.<p>

"Can I have a blanket?" Davis asked as he rolled over and looked T.K in the eyes.  
>"Sure!" T.K chimed as he stood up and grabbed a blanket which was folded neatly by the TV.<br>"Wasn't I supposed to do something?" Davis asked as he sat up slowly and rubbed his head.  
>"I'm not sure…" T.K fibbed as he walked back over with the blanket and unfolded it over Davis and then climbed under too.<br>"No, I'm sure I was supposed to do something," Davis's face contorted in thought "I think it was this" he turned and punched T.K in the face. "I win!" he cheered and tried to take a drink of his vodka but T.K pounced on him before he could and tried to hit him back, yet Davis didn't even seem to notice he was being pinned down because he was laughing so hard. Davis reached behind the pillow underneath him and withdrew a piece of pink plastic in the shape of male genitals. "What's this?" he asked slowly.  
>"It's..." T.K stammered and tried to think of an explanation. He had left that there the other day and completely forgot about it. "A strawberry lollypop?" T.K suggested with an aura of uncertainty.<br>"It looks too big to suck though" Davis frowned and opened his mouth a few times to see how wide it would go and then looked the strange object over again.  
>"Whose lollypop is it?" Davis asked as he looked for a label.<br>"My mums" T.K fibbed quickly but he regretted it as Davis stared at him.  
>"Why has she left it here, it'll get dirty?" Davis asked as he flicked a piece of fluff off it.<br>"I don't know!" T.K loudly blurted unable to think of an explanation.  
>"I was only asking" Davis cowered.<p>

They sat in silence for a little while and then Davis slowly inched the object towards his face and opened his mouth. T.K watched, immeasurably stimulated by the sight, as Davis placed it into his mouth and sucked. He pulled it out quickly "It tastes like poo!" Davis spat all over the floor and threw it away. T.K tried to catch it but it landed in the fish bowl before he even got a fingertip on it. He looked between the terrified fish and a retching Davis and didn't know quite how to react especially because of what Davis had said it tasted like. "Why would she suck that?" Davis gagged.  
>"I couldn't tell you" T.K sighed and wondered if Davis would have the same reaction if it had been his own genitals but his thought process was broken as Davis walked past him and towards the kitchen. At first T.K didn't think anything of it and then he realised the phone was there. "Where are you going, Davis?" T.K called as he ran after him as quickly as he could.<br>"I want a drink" Davis yelled back but before he got more than a few feet into the kitchen T.K dived and grabbed hold of his shorts and pulled them in an attempt to tackle him onto the ground. T.K had grabbed onto Davis's borrowed boxers too and his face landed straight in between Davis's butt cheeks. T.K froze as his face was buried in the bottom and didn't know what to do. He had always wished for this but now it was here he wanted to run and hide and never speak to Davis again. "Why did you do that?" Davis yelled as he tried to pull his pants back up.  
>"I can make you a drink" T.K protested as Davis pulled away and dragged T.K, now grabbing onto his right ankle, across the floor.<br>"I can," Davis hiccupped "do it by myself!" he protested.

Davis looked around the kitchen and then spotted the phone. "Hey, T.K, I found the phone!" he called as he walked over with T.K trying to stop him.  
>"It's got my germs on it!" T.K yelled while trying to think of ways to stop him he had come up short.<br>"I don't care, we've shared a shower" Davis laughed as he picked up the phone and tried to look at the buttons with his weary eyes.  
>"It's broken!"<br>"No, it's not. It's working." He began to type in a phone number.  
>"I haven't paid the phone bill!"<br>"It's ringing!"  
>"Who are you calling?" T.K yelled as he tried to get to his feet.<br>"Kari, I needed to call her, remember?" Davis said matter-of-factly. T.K tried to pull away the phone but Davis held him away with one hand with ease. "Hello, Kari?"  
>"Hang up, there's a bomb!" T.K had completely run out of ideas and Davis wasn't even humouring him anymore.<br>"Yeah, I'm sorry it took so long, T.K was being weird about sharing his phone." Davis laughed a little as he heard the response.  
>"I dropped the phone in the toilet after I'd been!" T.K yelled.<br>"It smells fine to me," Davis hissed "be quiet, I'm trying to listen" he nodded in response to Kari "Yeah, he is weird sometimes" Davis chuckled.  
>"Please hang up!" T.K begged exhaustedly but Davis shook his head as T.K reached for the phone with Davis's hand in his face. "Is that the doorbell?"<br>"I didn't hear anything, just let me speak to Kari" Davis whispered while covering the speaking part of the phone. "Yeah, I'm still here, actually I have something to ask you" Davis pushed T.K away and turned around to face the window.

He knew exactly what Davis was going to ask her and he had to put a stop to it. He ran at Davis and tried to grab the phone but ended up knocking it into the air where the two fumbled about as they vied for control over the phone.  
>"Davis, Davis?" Kari's voice echoed as the speaker button was caught.<br>"T.K, pack it in!" Davis yelled.  
>"Just a minute, I need the phone!" T.K protested as he tried to grab it but suddenly the phone slipped from Davis's hand and T.K failed to grab it as it fell downwards and then fell into the sink with a splash.<br>"What did you do that for?" Davis screamed but T.K was barely able to manage a stammer.  
>"Davis, are you there?" Kari called.<br>"Kari!" he yelled, terrified of electrocution.  
>"Davis, if this is a prank I'm just going to go." The girl told them. T.K felt so happy but he didn't know what outward appearance to show to Davis.<br>"Kari!" he plunged his hand into the water and withdrew the phone but the line went dead and his face became steely as he turned to face T.K.  
>"I'm going to murder you." Davis stated aggressively.<br>"I'm sorry?" T.K muttered weakly.  
>"You just ruined my chances with Kari, sorry won't cut it! I know that you're sad you two broke up and jealous that I have a chance with her but you need to get over it, she doesn't love you, okay? Why can't you let her be happy with someone else?" he ranted with his bright red face almost touching T.K's as his nostrils flared.<br>"It's not about her happiness" T.K mumbled.  
>"What?" Davis stopped his tirade but T.K didn't know what to say next.<br>"You really are an awful friend and I wish I hadn't come today!" Davis yelled angrily.  
>"I'm sorry," T.K felt himself tearing up "I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to-"<br>"I don't want to hear it! I'm leaving and you'll be lucky if I ever want to speak to you again!" Davis stormed out of the kitchen and T.K felt a tear roll down his cheek because the words really hurt him and he knew it was entirely his fault that they'd been said.  
>"Davis! Wait, I'm sorry, buddy!" he called but Davis gave him a rude hand gesture and pulled the front door open sharply making it slam against the adjacent wall. "Davis, you're too drunk to be on your own, just sleep it off and then you can leave if you really want to!" T.K yelled in a last ditch attempt at getting Davis to give him another chance.<p>

Davis paused as he stood on the porch and realised T.K was right; he was barely able to stand and yet he was planning to try and find his way home on his own in the quickly darkening sunlight. T.K ran over to him and wiped his eyes "I'm sorry I was such a meanie, I just wanted to make you happy." T.K stopped and stood still as he reached the front door and Davis turned around to face him with an expression that could break hearts.  
>"If you wanted me to be happy then why did you screw things up for me with Kari?" he asked the question with the most sincerity he'd had since he had gotten mad. T.K realised he didn't have a real answer other than that he wanted to be with Davis and even if he did admit that it was a selfish reason and no one would ever respect that.<br>"I don't know," T.K stammered weakly "but maybe it can still be fixed?" he suggested feebly with as much of a reassuring smile as he could muster.  
>"You better fix it or I won't talk to you again" Davis growled.<br>"So we're okay for now?" T.K half smiled.  
>"Yeah, we're still friends" Davis laughed as his face softened and he wrapped his arm around T.K's neck and rubbed his fist into his good friend's hair playfully. T.K laughed and tried to fight Davis off but his grip was tight until he let go and allowed T.K's crazy new hairstyle was revealed. "You look like Tai" Davis joked.<br>"If only I had the pulling power of Tai" T.K kidded back.  
>"If only we all did!" Davis laughed loudly but then he stopped and looked at T.K as he realised he had forgotten what had just transpired. "I'm just going to go. But I don't know… maybe I'll come back, or I'll see you around, or something?" he didn't look T.K in the eye much and his expression was one of complete awkwardness.<br>"Yeah, that'd be cool, I guess." T.K said with a bright smile.  
>"Alright, I'll try get home safely," Davis nearly fell off the porch "or not" he laughed as he walked away and T.K got to watch him leave from behind. Maybe it wasn't all over; at least until his mum saw the state of the house.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I really hope you enjoyed that and if you didn't or even if you did then please let me know because it only takes a minute and it'll make my day.<br>**

**Oh no! What's going to happen next? This really wasn't where I had the story planned to go. I wanted it to stay all in T.K's house but I figure there's only so much crazy you can put up with in one sitting. I think even Davis reached his limit, haha. However I do still plan to continue the story and I'm not sure for how long, probably until I get bored or I get an inbox full of 'please stop' letters, haha.  
><strong>


End file.
